


Vengeance or not

by KhanDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanDarkness/pseuds/KhanDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is struggling to control himself, while Khan is on the loose, and he must bring him to justice - or should he just kill him off instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance or not

**Author's Note:**

> (Short first chapter, just getting the feel of this story. I hope everyone enjoys it!)

Captain Kirk laid frozen aboard the Federation ship, and currently he was quite literally dead. A cryo-frozen corpse in wait. It had taken the Vulcan a few weeks, but with the help from the crew of the _Enterprise,_ and his critical mind. They had located where John Harris— _No. Khan_ , was what he would be calling him now. A name which was now engrained into his head. Spock’s rank had been upped to Captain, once Jim Kirk had given his life to save them all. _Much like his father once had for his own crewmembers._

As everyone noticed immediately as soon as he took command over the chair, Captain Spock’s attitude was more forced than ever. His words were barked and chipped, eyes usually focused on the view screens more than anything else. Starfleet had ordered the capture of the terrorist for several accounts of murder, and destruction, but the Vulcan had another rule-breaking thought on mind. He wanted to kill that man for what he ultimately caused; _the death of my friend._ It was a hunt, and he felt almost lost without the comforting word of his former Captain to tell him just what was morally right. _Would he do what I want to do to this man? Or would he follow regulations and bring the terrorist in? He had changed his mind before, when Admiral Marcus wanted us to blow the section of Kronos sky-high. So, why then can I not make up my mind?_

These thoughts wrestled with his mind, especially at night, for he was truly contemplating on breaking the rules to settle this score. A score that is something he shouldn’t even be entertaining a thought to! Yet, here he was, barely able to keep himself together, and helming an entire starship. None of the crewmembers wanted to intervene or say anything, not even the medical officer McCoy. He was focused too hard on finding some way to possibly bring back the Captain. The frozen-leader’s mind was just barely there under all of that ice, and there was a spark of hope – enough to keep at least the Doctor from losing his head. Everyone was still too grief-stricken to mouth anything but orders for each other.

Mr. Spock almost broke the console buttons when their view screen showed the moving images of the terrorist. They had found him at last, and he had somehow gotten way past the planet Earth in just a few weeks. Lt. Uhura gave the current relay information on the exact pinpoints where the runaway had last been.

“He’s currently stopped moving in the building you see on the screen, sir.” Her tone was as formal as ever, and Spock stood up from the chair, making his way towards the turbo-lift. “Then tell Commander Scott that I am on my way down, make preparations to beam me immediately to Khan’s location.” The door closing behind him, and just barely hearing the ‘Yes, sir’ from Uhura. The Vulcan was seeing red, and trying to keep as calm as he could. All of those years of training, and meditation were for nothing? _Am I to let the human side of me take over?_

Grabbing a phaser from the rack, and strapping it to the holster on his hip. He tightened the belt around his waist, and entered through to the transporter room. Not even making a glance to Scotty, who was working on some wiring under the transporter box of machinery. “Do it, now. He is down there, Mr. Scott.” Spock finally had to look over to him, and the man whisked out. “Sir, there’s still some trouble with the sparks here. I’m not sure we even can beam you down just yet.”

The Vulcan frowned immediately, and walked right over to the controls, not having ‘no, we can’t do that’ for an answer. Tapping in the coordinates and pushing up the bars as the sound whirred to life. The Engineer looked alarm and voiced his concern that he shouldn’t do that, but Mr. Spock ignored everything. Hopping onto the platform and his body was enveloped by light particles, disappearing right off of the ship and to the exact point, much to Scotty’s surprise. “Well, it did work! I’m a genius, I swear.”

Mr. Spock beamed into existence right before the murderer’s eyes, and he had stood immediately up at seeing him. The stare down between the two was one of almost equal magnitudes, if there were any observers around. Unbuckling the holster and whipping his phaser out, pointing it at the very pale terrorist. Those two choices were fighting inside of the Vulcan’s head in this very moment.

“Do _not_ move, Khan.” Blasting the wall by his head when the man looked like he was about to run. The man stood there, watching the other with an interest, and waited for his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> (Comment if you wish to. Might add more chapters later)


End file.
